


Straitjacket Heart

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [120]
Category: poems - Fandom
Genre: darkpoems - Freeform, darkpoetry - Freeform, emopoems - Freeform, emopoetry - Freeform, emotionalpoems - Freeform, emotionalpoetry - Freeform, thedarkemopoemsbyscareygirl15/ScareyStrangeNeko18 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: This is was inspired by a song from Stitched up Heart Straitjacket and it made me write this poem back in Feburary as anti-Valentine's Day thing.Also This is a sneak peak of an upcoming storySneak Peak of the story:How i wish to want a significant other but after dealing with so much hurt I just want to put my heart into a straitjacket. Even though I like my best friend so much but he's dealing with a bad break up. I hate to see him sad and hurt. I've had feelings for him so long that even my sister Saiki and Angel Tiku my cousin had notice this. But being a private detective risks everything and don't want to end up hurt again. My name is Cecial "Chill" Ejiri (perfer to be call chill because I always seem lay back and collectively calm to people) need a straitjacket for my heart but I like Sasori.
Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [120]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/244963





	Straitjacket Heart

Straitjacket heart

I don’t know

But I need to strap 

My heart 

Lock it up 

Not let it 

Run free 

So I won’t get hurt 

Ever again 

After those fools 

Demons 

Destroy us 

And made us 

Lose our minds 

Go insane 

Even the humanity 

We got broken 

So bad 

Ended up here 

In rehab 

To get fixed 

Mentally 

Help us

With our 

Monsters 

The Demons of the past 

Then we see them 

Our tiny light 

I plan to heal 

As the three 

Want to escape 

Cried my tears 

Quietly 

To myself 

Begging 

Just straitjacket 

My heart away 

Forever 

To not be hurt again 

But it’s not my heart

That only needs 

A straitjacket 

I need it too

Keep me away 

From harming others

With my pain 

I’m scared 

My fears 

Will drown me 

But can’t hold me 

Any longer 

I’ll take that 

straitjacket 

Just to protect 

My heart 

I need that 

Straitjacket heart


End file.
